Proving Themselves in Love, Life and Skill
by FreeMyMind
Summary: a continuing collection of one shots for The next Generation of Potter-Weasleys with guest stars Teddy, Scorpius, Lorcan and Lysander. Focusing on them living under family shadows and shoving aside prejudices.
1. Introduction

This is going to be a collection of next generation one shots. Each story will feature one of the 12 Weasley-Potter grandkids, Teddy, Scorpius, Lorcan or Lysander. But others will pop up in the stories. The only definite relationship I will stick to is Teddy-Victoire, and the others will be based off my mood at the moment and/or reviews.

The Ages for each main character will be posted at the beginning, but just to establish the age differences, here are the ages and years of each at the time of the epilogue. From youngest to oldest.

-Teddy: 19, obviously out of hogwarts

-Victoire: 17, 7th year

-Dominique: 14, 4th year

-Molly: 14, 4th year

-James: 12. 2nd year

-Louis: 12, 2nd year

-Fred: 12, 2nd year

-Albus: 11, 1st year

-Rose: 11, 1st year

-Scorpius: 11, 1st year

-Lorcan: 11, 1st year

-Lysander: 11, 1st year

-Lucy: 10, not at Hogwarts

-Roxanne: 9, not at Hogwarts

-Lily: 9, not at Hogwarts

-Hugo: 9, not at Hogwarts.

So, if there is a couple or an idea you have, then please put it in a review or a pm.


	2. Louis

**How Louis Found Himself, His Love, His Place in Life, And Accepted The Consequences.**

Louis, ages 18-20

Age 18, finding himself.

_Dear Maman, _

_Everything is going fine at school. And, Yes I am studying just as much as I am pranking. I know my Newts are important. _

_James and Fred send their love. I'll write more when there is more to write about. _

_Love, _

_Louis._

Just as I finish signing my required weekly letter to my Mum, who snatches it out of my hand but Roxanne. As much as I love my little cousin, I just do not have the time for this. "Give it back Roxy. It's just a letter to my mum." She smirks at me and then reads the letter. "Hey! You didn't tell her anything about The Birds!" Across the common room, I see Scorpius and Lily peek up from where they were playing wizarding chess. "Roxy, we are NOT going to be called the _birds._ In case you haven't noticed, Scor and I are _boys__**. **_I know Lily has at least noticed Scorpius isn't." Lily's face flushes to match her hair, and Roxanne's face drops into a scowl. "Fine. But don't you want to tell her?" I shrug and walk away. An arm plops down on my shoulder and James arrogantly smiles, "Was it you who caused that flush on my sister's cheeks." I roll my eyes, knowing how James can rather infrequently be protective of his sister. " Don't worry James. I just pointed out that she has rather obviously noticed that her boyfriend is, in fact, a boy." My best mate just rolled his eyes and followed me out of the common room.

I look around and realize that we were missing a third of our trio. "Where's Freddy-boy?" James winks at me and says, "He and Sarah are down by the lake. If you ask me, they're gonna elope soon." I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I think that you and Alyssa might beat them to it, the way you two are going." James flushes slightly.

For years, James was the schools biggest flirt, but one girl in our year never fell for it. When James finally got Alyssa Woods to agree to date him, Uncle Harry rolled his eyes and muttered that "The genetics must skip a generation" Fred however, has always been with Sarah Thomas. If the three of us didn't have such a formidable reputation as pranksters, they would be known as Fred-and-Sarah.

James nudges me with his shoulder when we round the corner and pass a group of Ravenclaw girls from our year. I notice that one of them, a girl in our transfiguration class is appraising me appreciatively. After they pass, James smirks at me and says, "Speaking of girlfriends, you gonna try and get with Olivia?" I think about it, but shrug. "She's not really my type. She's too… giggly." James stops me and gives me a "what's you're problem look" before actually saying it. "Olivia is pretty, she's smart, she can take a joke, what else do you want dude! I swear, you caould have almost any girl you wanted, and yet you've never even been kissed!" I clap a hand over his mouth and hiss, "Keep your big mouth shut!" But he wasn't wrong.

It was fairly obvious that I was part-veela, but not because when I get mad, things tend to get a little hot. I have strawberry blond hair, and green eyes, and a lean, but muscular body that all the girls in school seem to enjoy. Course, James didn't have any lack in admirers. Apparently, they didn't have a type, just a standard, because James was pretty opposite in looks from me. Black hair and grey eyes. Maybe it's the freckles.

But honestly, I just wasn't attracted to any of them. Not the tall athletic girls, nor the short, curvy ones. But I'll what I doubt I'll ever admit to anyone, is that when I imagine kissing, or more, it's never a soft, fruity smelling body underneath me. It's a firm body, that smells of cleanliness and musk.

It's not that I don't think that my cousins and friends will accept me, because they all took it fine when my cousin Molly introduced Anya Finnigan as her girlfriend at Christmas. Even my grandparents took it in stride.

No, what I'm worried about are my parents. They got upset enough when my eldest sister Tory moved in with Teddy, even though they are engaged. They almost kicked my other sister Domi out of the house when she came home drunk after her graduation. They are just really conservative, and I know that this would be over the line.

"Hey, mate, you ok? You kinda looked like Zander there for a second. You know, all spaced out. Hey, that reminds me, I've got a great idea for a prank to pull on filch. See, first we bag his cat, and lock her at the top of the astronomy tower…" I sighed and let James ramble.

On our way back from the owlery we ran into Fred. I looked at my two best mates in the world and a decision that didn't require more than a second of thought settled into me. "Hey, boys, I have to tell you something." They both turned to me, joking smiles still on their faces, but they calmed when they saw that I was serious. Fred's blue eyes widened as he asked with concern, "Everything ok Lou?" I nodded, licked my lips and slowly said, "I don't like… Girls. I, um. I'm gay." Both of them were silent for the moment, and then James laughed. "I knew it! So tell me, who's more your type? Me or Fred?" I laughed and rolled my eyes. Fred put a hand on my arm and kindly said, "Thanks, mate. For trusting us. But I think he'd like Teddy or Hugo better." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Maybe everything would be ok after all.

Age 18 and a half, Finding his love

That summer, somehow, not only did we decide on the name for the band that Roxanne had wrangled me into, but we got quite a few gigs. We would always cover a few songs by Scorpius's favorite muggle bands, because we mainly played in muggle bars, and sometimes we'd try out a song that we wrote. I'll admit, it was somewhat embarrassing to be a 18 year old front man for a band that consisted of two 15 year olds and a 17 year old. But of course, they got me or James or Fred to change their age slightly. They came because the boys claimed they were our "groupies" along with Rose, Zander, Lorcan, or any of the others who came to watch us.

I loved singing, I loved the spotlight. I didn't mind singing love songs, but my favorite where the ones not about romance at all. Our band was called From Hell With Love, and it was stolen from one of our little writer's poem. Molly didn't mind though.

Our best gig was one balmy July night. We were playing in Godric's Hollow, near where the Potter branch of our family lived. Half way through our set, I was finishing a song, when he walked in.

I knew I was gay, and I had thought other guys were cute, but I could never imagine a relationship with them, so I never really had a crush on any of them. But this guy walked in, and it was all I could do to keep singing.

He was probably 20, 21 and had hair the shade right between blonde and brown with a slight wave. I could see he worked out, and the cheeky grin he shot directly towards me had my heart beating. I said a silent prayer that he wouldn't leave before we finished our set in an hour.

Sure enough, he was still at the bar, nursing a beer. I had tried to keep my eyes moving around the bar, but it was one of those things where the more you try not to do something, the more you did it. I had come out to my band mates about a month before hand, and Scorpius clapped me on the shoulder and told me to go on and get a drink. I knew he meant to go talk to him.

I was nervous when I walked over there, but spending 95% of my time with James over the past 7 years had given me a good idea about how to fake confidence. I sat on the stool next to him, and the bartender set a beer right in front of me. The guy smiled, I noticed that he had deep brown eyes, and said, "your very good. And I love the name. Speaking of names, Mine's Grant Felix." I smiled and took the hand he had held out. "Louis. And my cousin Molly came up with it. She's a writer." He nodded and smiled, "What a coincidence. So am I. You'll have to introduce us. Writer's tend to stick together." My face fell slightly. But I nodded. "Actually, the drummer and bassist are also my cousins." He chuckled, "Let me guess, the guitar player is your brother?" I laughed along and shook my head. "Actually, he's Lily, the bassist's, boyfriend." Grant looked at me, his head slightly tilted. "I'm sorry, but I have to ask. Are you a Weasley." I sigh and nod. He grins and says, "I've lived next to the Potter's my whole life!" I grin, then pause, "How come I've never seen you before? I use to spend all summer there." He chuckled, "My parents are divorced, and Mum liked to send me to live with Dad in France for the summers. When I, um, came out, she told me not to come back. Luckily enough, I was already at Beuxbaton's." I smiled at him and then said, "You're still braver than me. I haven't some out to my family yet. Only those 5 jokers over there know." I nodded towards my band mates and best mates. Grant's smile widened even further. And he handed me a napkin. "Maybe I can help you with that. That's my wand number. I'm closing up my mum's estate and will be here for a while. Just, let me know." I smiled and called him the next day.

We went on our first date the next Saturday night. I had my first kiss on the next date. I fell in love by the 2nd date, and had told him by the 5th. He came to almost every show, and we would talk on the phone until the wee hours of the morning.

Age 19, Finding His Place in Life

I felt the sun soaking my skin and I smiled and burrowed my face deeper into the broad warm chest. Grant rubbed his hand over my back and murmured, "Come on Babe. It's time to wake up." I groaned and mumbled, "I'm comfy." Grant sighed and kissed my forehead, "Come one, please? I'll make waffles?" I peeked up at him and grinned, "Waffles?" Grant nodded and I rolled away from him sighing. I sat up and watched as Grant pulled on his pants. He smiled and kissed me gently, and I wrapped my hand around his neck, intensifying the kiss. Grant pulled away and chuckled, "You're lucky you're cute."

20 minutes later, as I sat across from Grant eating, I looked up and saw an image of our future. Both of us, slightly older and slightly more worn, stood on the train platform. A little girl was swinging between our hands while a pair of twin boys climbed onto the train. I smiled at Grant who was watching me with a bemused expression. "What?" I asked. He just chuckled and said, "I love watching you when you zone out. It's like I direct link to what ever you're feeling." I smile and then, just like with when I came out to Fred and James, made an instantaneous decision. "I'm ready to tell my family." Grant's grin became exuberant. "Why? What changed your mind?" I just looked around at the apartment I half lived in now, then smiled and murmured, "I can't imagine being anywhere else, with anyone else right now. I may as well let them in on that little fact.

Age 20, Accepting the Consequences

James and Fred were my best men. My cousins, grandparents, and sisters all stood behind me to represent my family. Grant's family and friends stood behind him. Uncle Charlie, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, and Uncle Fred were there. Aunt Angelina was still pleading with my parents.

When we came out to my family, my dad hadn't taken it well. It was almost a year ago, and we haven't talked since. My mum had exchanged a few letters with me, but she never asked about Grant, and ignored whenever I mentioned him.

To most of my family, I didn't care what my dad thought. The only people, who knew how much it truly hurt that my dad seemed to hate me, were Grant, Domi, and Tory. Grant and I stood off to the side of the tent as I anxiously watched the apparition point for anyone. Aunt Angelina came back alone.

A single tear sipped out of my eyes and Grant wiped it off. He started, "we can wait, try and get them to come around-"I shook my head and kissed his the palm of his hand. "I'm done waiting for anyone's approval. The only one who matters to me anymore is you." And then we walked over to start the rest of our lives.


	3. Rose

**This story is a bit fluffier and more normal than my last one. Not all the stories are going to be angsty and dramatic and poetic. This one is just a little silly blurb on Lysander and Rose, who I do not imagine as a boring little bookworm. She's Ron's daughter too guys!**

Rose's Kitchen Fun, age 16 (5th year)

"Rose? Where the hell are you taking me?" I shush Lysander and hiss, "You're going to wake up the house elves. The boys just need a little bit of flour so they can prank Professor Holliman." Zander cocks his head and says in an incredulous tone, "Yes, But why am _I_ here?" I shrug and continue down the hallway, whispering in response as I went. "Firstly, I need someone to carry the flour. And secondly, if I don't see someone on Uncle Harry's map before it's too late, it's a lot less suspicious for me to be out with another prefect than totally alone." Zander snorts and then reaches up and tickles the pear for me. "Plus you're too short to reach the pear." I glare at him and we quietly enter the kitchen.

All of the house elves are asleep in bunks along the back wall. I gesture to Zander and motion him forward. I'll admit, I had another reason for inviting him with me tonight. I have always had a crush on Zander, since I was like, 7 and he saved me from one of Fred, James and Louis's pranks. Lucy got hit instead. However, the growth spurt he's been through over the last couple of years has certainly helped. He is almost a foot taller than me, and has swimmer's muscles. He has always kept his blond hair cut short and his constant tan makes his green eyes gleam. But he's more than looks. When his dad died, Zander stepped up and took charge of his family. Lorcan and Luna are both too spacey to remember when certain bills need to be paid, and he also keeps an eye out on his brother. I know he worries about him.

Also, even as close as I am with Albus and Scorpius, sometimes Zander is the only one who can calm me from my panic attacks. Which is a very important skill, as my panic attacks often trigger my asthma attacks.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and return to the task at hand. I whisper to the boy next to me, "The flour is over here. Follow me."

Turns out that the shelf the flour was on was too tall for even Zander to reach. I always sucked at charms, but of course he has left his wand in the common room. "Why in _hell_ would you leave your wand?" He hissed back "I fell asleep waiting for you! Gosh calm your tits." I turned to him and giggled out "what was that last bit?" Zander stepped closer to me and snarkily repeated, moving his head closer with each word. "Calm. Your. Tits." I raised an eyebrow and let the bag of flour I was currently levitating down drop on his hair, whispering "Protego!" at the last second.

The sight of him coated in flour made me burst out in cackling laughter. Zander stood there, mouth slightly open. Then he calmly stated, "Very nice. Now come here and give me a hug." I shook my head "Oh bloody hell no! Keep your little floury self to yourself." He smirked and then flicked some at me, landing right on my black night shirt. "Zander!" His smirk widened and then he sprung at me and wrapped me in a hug. I squirmed away and grabbed some cocoa powder from behind me and shoved it upward and got it all over his face. Thus began the great silent spice war, aided by the fact that I cast muffilato during a brief interlude. Finally, Zander pinned me against a wall, him covered in flour, cocoa, cinnamon, salt, oregano, and garlic powder. I was covered in flour, nutmeg, onion powder, and paprika. We glared at each other and then we both burst out laughing. Zander reached up and wiped a tiny bit of cocoa on my nose, letting his hand linger on my face. My breath hitched in my chest and I looked up at him. He stood over me, seeming to consider me with his eyes. I licked my lips and slightly nodded, knowing he was waiting for a clue that I wouldn't freak out.

His lips were slightly chapped, soft and unyielding. They tasted like the hot chocolate my mum makes for me and Hugo ever winter. It's my first kiss, but not his. He had briefly dated a muggle girl from a town hear his house over break. So, for once, I let someone else take charge. Once he guided my lips open though, all bets were off. My hands wrapped around his neck, the tips twisting in his hair and my chest was rising and falling quickly. Finally, we broke apart and I smiled at him. "How terrible was I exactly?" He just rolled his eyes and pushed a strand of my hair back. Zander's smile widened after a moment though.

"What?" I asked. "We just won Molly and Domi about 40 galleons." I wrinkled my brow and asked another question, "Why?" He took a step back, but took hold of my hand. "Lets see. James, Fred, Scor, Hugo and Adrian bet that I'd end up with Violet, I think. And then Lily, Hannah, Louis and Lorcan said I think, Annabelle. And then Molly and Domi said it had to be you." He laughed as he watched my mouth silently start to say something about 5 times before I finally decided upon, "Why were they betting about which of my dorm mates you'd date?" We slipped out of the kitchen and out into the hallway before he responded. "I let it slip to Lorcan that I liked one of the Gryffindor girls in our year." I chuckled. "Well Molly and Dom had a bit of an advantage. They knew I liked you. Wait, how long have you liked me exactly?" I could see his blush even through the fine layer of flour on his cheeks. "Since about 2nd year? You were in the top of a tree by the lake and the sun was shining through your hair. You were so beautiful." I chuckled and then gasped, "We could have been doing this for 3 years!" Zander cocked his head, "Wait, how long have you…?" I knew my ears were turning red as I muttered, "about the same time? Maybe a little bit before?" He sighed dramatically and muttered, "We'll just have to catch up on lost time then."

I smiled deviously and whispered, "I like the sound of that." But just as our lips met again, I heard three whispering voices around the corner suddenly stop. "Bugger! We just lost 5 galleons each boys." I sighed and turned to my cousins. "Hello boys. Is there anything I can do for you?" James stepped forward and scanned our… seasoned appearances and seemed to consider the position they found us in. "You know Rose, The flour was supposed to still be in a bag. Not all over you and your umm… boy-toy." I sigh and then get an idea. "You know boys, You should be congratulating me." They looked at each other and then back at me, not realizing I was steadily getting closer to them. Mean while, I pulled my wand out and got the spell I read a few nights ago on my tongue. Fred was the one who answered my comment, "Oh yeah, Why's that? You finally found a guy who'll put up with you're brand of crazy?"

I smirked and calmly said "Danstirfium" All of the flour on mine and Zander's bodies flew off us and onto the trio. Then I smiled angelically and said, "Nope. Because I finally managed to prank the three of you back."


	4. Victoire and Teddy's Kind of Love

**Kay you guys! I can see when people read the story! Please for the love of god review or I will stop posting! REMEMBER I love requests! Got a LucyxScorpius idea? Send it! Maybe a JamesxOC? That's awesome too! **

The sand is warm beneath my feet, and I can feel my pale skin bake beneath the summer sun. I wade out in the shallow water and turn back to Teddy, whose hair is his preferred dark green, "I'm going to miss you! It's not going to be the same with out you! I've never gone a year with out you Teddy!" He chuckles from where he is lounging in the sand, his aviators hiding his eyes, which are the best indication of his emotions. "What about my first two years there? We weren't together then." I roll my eyes, and splash some water towards him, "But I got to see you every Christmas and Easter! You'll be to busy being a big time artist in London to be visiting your nerdy childhood friend."

I am somewhat joking, and yet serious. I didn't want Teddy to leave. I was afraid that he'd find some glamorous new friends and forget all about me. It seems silly but I had always wondered why Teddy, who was handsome, brave, kind and loved by everyone, was friends with me. I had often been told by the girls in his house that the only thing I had going for me was that I was pretty. No one outside my house or family really liked me, because I always had my head buried in the books. I guess Teddy saw the doubt in my eyes and he pats the sand next to him and says, "Tory, some here." I sigh lightly and sight in the sand next to him, laying my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around me. This is how it had always been with Teddy, he was my best friend. His hand slowly moves in comforting strokes. "I _promise_ you that I will be here every Christmas and Easter. Grandma Molly would drag me by my ear if she had to anyway. And anytime you need me too, I'll meet you in Hogsmeade. I'll always be available on wand or by letter. It's not like I'm moving to Russia. I'll just be a tad bit farther away." I nod and nuzzle in deeper to his side. "Things will still be different though, won't they?" He is silent long enough I have to look to him for an answer, "If things stayed the same… I'm not so sure I'd be all that happy."

Confused, I pull away so I can see him more completely. "And what's wrong with this? You're the only one that I am comfortable around! What's wrong with you being my best friend in the world?" I pause and whisper, "I can't imagine what I would do if this changed?" Teddy nods and smiles his widest smile; the one that I know is his fakest. "Nothing's wrong with this Tory. I'm just… being weird. Forget I said anything." I open my mouth to say something but I hear Uncle Harry calling over the dunes that it was time for dinner. Teddy stands, and then offers me his hand and we head towards shell cottage.

~ V * T ~

Four Months Later:

My roll-out keyboard is in front of me on the wide, blue-and-bronze bedspread, my fingers playing out a few cords. I scribble a few more notes on a sheet of music, and then play them out. Lila Dolce glances at me from her bed, and calmly comments "It sounds sad. Almost all of your compositions have been this year. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Lila was probably the girl I was closest to in my dormitory. She just knew how to listen, and seemed to know that sometimes I just need someone to sit with me, and not feel the need to talk to. I smiled at her and shrugged. "It's just… gotten weird between me and Teddy." She adjusts in her bed to look at me better, "Really? What happened over summer? Or has it been since then?" I shrug, "I don't really know. I mean, he said some weird stuff when we last saw each other during summer, and I've been over thinking them. Making myself think I feel something that I probably don't."

Lila's attention was defiantly captured; she has always been convinced that we would end up together. She stared me down and simply said, "Explain." I sigh and flop down onto my bed. "I said that I didn't want our relationship to ever change, but he said that if it stayed the same he'd be upset. And when I asked him, he wouldn't explain. So, my brain started to make the most illogical explanations. Like that maybe it meant he wanted more. I mean, we have always been more… affectionate than most friends." Lila snorted with laughter and she mumbled "Understatement of the century." I stared at her for a moment and then continued. "But that's completely stupid. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. I know him better than I know myself sometimes. But I can't stop think about what if. _What if_ … he did like me like that? _What if _… he kissed me? and I've realized that maybe _I_ like _him_ like that. And I'm just… feelings are so illogical and stupid." Lila sits in silence for a while and then she simply says, "You're not going to tell him any of this, are you?" My "Nope!" causes both of us to giggle.

~ V * T ~

The Next Week, Christmas Break

Lila, who is considerably taller than my 5'2", hands me my owl from the rack in our compartment and then pokes my side and gestures out the window. A mop of hot pink hair confirms that Teddy and Lily are two of the 4 people sent to pick up the Weasley-Potter clan. We all went straight to the Burrow anyway, so they've just sent a few people to pick all of us up. If I'm not forgetting one of the younger ones, there are 6 of us at the school, although Domi and Molly are the closest to me in age at 13 and then Louis, Fred and James are all first years. Lila and I travel through the huge crowd of kids all rushing out of the train, and finally squeeze our way out. I see Teddy moving quickly over the crowd; he's at least a foot taller than me. Lila bumps me and hisses, "Tell him!" before finding her grandma.

I feel Teddy's arms around me not a moment later and I grin at him. "Teddy!" He smiles kindly and then pulls away after taking the bag I packed for the next couple of weeks. I reach up and tug a lock of the neon mop on his head. "I take it Lily and Uncle Harry are part of our entourage?" He chuckles and nods. "Along with Aunt Angelina. Lily had to promise me that she would open my present last though. Although I'm wondering if it's worth it to have this uh… _lovely _hue for the next two hours." I laugh and realize how much I missed Teddy. I watch him for a moment as we reach my cousins, Aunt, and Uncle. He turns and catches me staring and then takes my hand and then turns and grabs Lily and then apparates us out of the train station.

A few moments late I sit in the garden, refereeing a quidditch match. Teddy comes out from outside and then holds a hand out to me. "Go on a walk with me?" I glance at Lucy, who is morosely sitting one the step with a book in her lap. "Do you mind refereeing?" She shrugs and says "What ever." Lucy is an odd child. Teddy shrugs at me and we leave.

We spend the first ten minutes catching each other up even though we write each other every week. Then Teddy smirks and says, "I thought that you would have told me already." Oh so cleverly I reply with the ever original, "What?" Teddy laughs and then says, "Whatever Lila was talking about at the train station!" I blush and he smiles broader. "What is it? Have you decided that you actually will listen to my advice and pursue music? Or is it that you finally deigned to date one of those losers?" I bit my tongue a little and just mumble "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He pauses and pulls me to a stop with the hand that is in his grasp. "You know you're not the only one who writes to me. Lila wrote me a letter and said to only open it if you didn't spill your guts. The only clue I got was that it relates to this summer." I feel the blush now reaching my ears. I kick a stone and cuss under my breath.

Finally I turn to Teddy and force the words past my lips, "What did you mean when you said that you wouldn't be happy if we stayed like this forever?" Teddy's eyes suddenly turned kaleidoscope like, constantly changing from red to blue to purple to pink. He knotted his free hand in his hair how he does when ever he's not sure how what he will say will be received. Finally he lets out a huff of air and speaks slowly. "You're my best friend Tory. And… I love being this close to you. But… I kinda… want… more. Friendship hasn't been all that there was between us from my end for a few years. I really like you… as more than a friend." And despite all the wisdom and wit that my house is known for, all I could think to say was, "Oh!" A small, hopeful smile crossed Teddy's face. "And… What was it that you were supposed to tell me?" I grinned and tried to say that I felt the same. And all that would come out was a laugh. He stared at me like I was mentally challenged and then said, "Kinda hurting an ego over here, Tory." I gasped and shook my head. "No, I just… All that worrying… Over nothing?" His face flat lined and his voice had a bit of an edge to it. "I'm completely lost here. Wanna help a mate out?" I managed to grab a hold of myself and then smiling blithely, stated "I feel the same way! I've been worried about messing our friendship up!" Teddy's face relaxed and he pulled me into a hug.

I nuzzled into the warmth of his chest, groaning when he stepped back. But as he cupped my face in his mittened hands, I found no protest. Nor to the whisper soft first kiss I got moments later. I leaned back and saw a rare image. His hair was a soft black, his eyes brown. He was himself, un-changed. And it only happened when he completely let go of control and truly relaxed. He was also his most handsome. I pushed a piece of hair out of my eyes and he moved it back. "No. You're perfect." I rolled my eyes and pulled him down to where I could kiss him again. This time it wasn't as sweet.

~ V * T ~

4ish months later. Easter Break.

We finally told my parents and siblings that we were dating over Easter break. Daddy swore lightly and left the room. Teddy and I looked to my Maman confusedly, as did Domi and Louis. She just chuckled and said, " 'e bet with your Oncle 'arry and Ron that you two would get together this summer. I think the total amount was 100 galleons?" I looked to Teddy and both of us had the same shocked looks on our faces. Daddy called from outside, "Keep it quiet for a couple more months and I'll give you both 50!" Teddy and I rolled our eyes and shrugged.

~ V * T ~

Another 4 months

Teddy held my hands as the steam on the platform created our own little bubble. "I'm going to miss you!" I sighed into his embrace. He chuckled and said, "I'm going to miss you too, love. But just one more year, and we'll be in London, Me taking over the art scene and you writing the most amazing songs known to man kind, muggle or magical." I smirked at him and nodded. "You know it." He tugged on my hair a little and then kissed my forehead. "I love you, babe." I smile and say "I love you." He gently picks me up so he doesn't have to bend as far and starts to kiss me. A young voice causes us to part. "Bloody Hell! What are you two _doing!"_ Teddy sighs and in an unusual bit of short-temperedness says, "I'm saying good bye. Go away." I watched as James scurries away and turn to Teddy. "Well, we waited long enough. I'll make sure Daddy coughs up." Teddy smiles and shakes his head at me. "I really don't care about the money. Now, kiss me one last time. It's almost time for you to go!" I sigh and press a quick kiss to his lips.


End file.
